Neverland High
by Zaphyr
Summary: A modern adaptation of Disneys Peter Pan. We follow Wendy as she goes through highschool and heartbreak. PEter as always is the hero of the story to take Wendy away from a dire situation to have many adventures and romance! Hook returns as the villain along with other mebers of his crew. WE also see the lost boys along with Tinker Bell and TIger lilly! Enjoy this Peter Pan Romance
1. Chapter 1

Neverland High

**All of your favorite characters from Disneys Peter Pan come in and are all in highschool! Weird right? We see romance, we see drama, we cry we laugh WE SEE DEATH (no not really little too much eh?) Please enjoy as peter Pan and the darlings go through the exact same highschool dramas we all went through **

"Wendy you'll be late for your first day of classes!" I heard mother yelling from downstairs

_ugh this is ridiculous I don't even want to be here. This is my third school and iv been away from my family for a year. And its my sophomore year so agh won't be too bad. Won't know anyone I supp-_

"WENDY!" mother interrupted my thoughts again

"Yes mother I'm coming" I ran downstairs to where my mom was kissing my brothers goodbye. Michael was 9 and John was 13

"Now take care if your sister, she's new here and you both have been here for two years! So make sure she feel welcome and..."

"Mother I'm 16 I think I'll be fine"

With that my mom gave me a quick hug and drove us to school. She conveniently worked at the school so she dropped us off at the door then went to work. Michael ran to his classes in the elementary building and Michael headed for the building.

"Are you sure you'll be alright Wendy?" I looked at Jon who had concern written all over his face

"Yea I'll be fine, new school new life and all" I walked towards the door but I heard Jon yell to a girl walking in front of me

"Tiger Lilly! Hey this is my sister Wendy! Would you mind showing her around?" The girl, tigerlilly, turned and gave me a smile and yelled back at Jon

"What's in it for me?!" Already leading me inside

Jon thought about it and said "I won't bother you next time I'm at your house with Bealfire!"

Tiger lily shook her head and turned to me

"Hi I'm tiger lily, Bay, oh uh bealfire, is my little brother and your brothers best mate come in where in the same class" I followed her inside. After sumling our bags at our lockers we went to the homeroom class. I noticed people all looked at me funny _yes let's all stare at the new girl _I went and sat alone at an empty table. Tigerlilly came and sat with me as well. She seemed distant from the other people so I figured she was a loner. We were joined by another girl who was also new and very pretty. She sat down

"Hi I'm Vanessa MarMade" she said pulling out her schedule

" I'm Tiger Lilly Camp and this is Wendy Darling" we exchanged hellos. The bell rang and we all took off for class. Vanessa and I stuck together since we were both new and Tiger Lilly came too since she didn't have anyone else it seemed. Classes went by fast. Lunch did too and I saw my mom working in the kitchen. After lunch we all went to different classes. I couldn't get my locker open for my next class Theater, and I was sprinting up the stairs already late for my class. _Lovely! Oh great she talking already. Maybe I'll slip in _

SLAM

I didn't catch the door and six pairs of heads turned to face me

"Ah you must be Wendy!" A plump teacher said to me in the middle of her class greeting.

"Yep that's me and you are?" I said trying to play it cool for 1. Being late 2. Slamming a door

"Oh yes yes yes I am Mrs. Lost your drama and theater guide!" She said waving her arms dramatically _aren't we a tad too much _

The rest of the class, five people looked at me and gave me small smiles as greeting. One girl walked right up to me and grasped my hand

"Hi! I'm Debbie I'm a junior how are you liking the new school? Yea change can be hard huh, well come on and meet everyone!" She was incredibly excited. I glanced at the other people as she introduced me

"This is Noah, my boyfriend so paws off! Haha" a tall boy who was in my grade smiled at me and said hey

"This is Kathleen she's a senior and really pretty" the tall girl was indeed pretty but gave me a shy smile

"Oh this is Avery! Noah's brother he's also a senior!" The boy was blonde, like Noah and had a very charming face. He gave me a wide smile and winked

"This is Tootles! He's in your grade right Tootles?" Tootles looked up from his book, he stood up and wow this guy is so major tall! "Hu Wendy sorry I didn't introduce myself this morning" I smiled at him as Debbie pulled me to the final boy who was short but taller than me so about 5'3" he was lean, had gray eyes if a thunderstorm, and dirty blonde hair, his smile was perfect and a little devilish and his face was one of devious adventure.

"This is Peter! Peter say hello!"

"Hello Wendy nice to meet you" I shook his hand and felt a shock on my fingertips.

"Ouch, oh hi yea Wendy" he smiled at me and I felt a tug at my stomach _wow he is so cute! _

"Well now that everyone has met everyone let us begin!" Mrs lost began her lecture and we all turned to face her. The boy peter, turned and winked at me one more time before turning his head back to the teacher

**Hiya! Alright first off thanks much for taking an interest in this story! Yes this is my first fanfictoin and yes I do hope to be a timely person to update :) I could use the reviews and comments! Thank you**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, the names and story line is an adaptation from Disney's Peter Pan 1953. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Neverland High Chapter 2

"Mother I'm ready to go home"

I saw my mom heading to her car from the kitchen back entrance. My brothers were already in the car and I ran across the street dying to go home finally after a first day of school.

"Oh Wendy dear oh how was your first day at school darling? Did you make any new friends?" My mom smiled at me as she got into the car and I got into the passenger seat.

"Uh yes I suppose I made two friends um Vanessa and Tiger Lilly , they are both in the same-"

"NO!"

I jumped as I heard Jon yelling from the backseat

"What?" I turned to him

He glared at me angrily

"You cannot be friends with Tiger Lilly she's Bays best friend!"

"Jon!" My mom scolded him as we pulled into the driveway the drive wasn't long as we only lived a mile from the school

"But she can't mom he's my friend and Tigerlilly is the evil chief who yells at us when we 'get too loud'"

I heard my mom and brother arguing as I went into the house up stairs to my room. I shut my door and dropped my bags next to my bed. I plugged my iPod as I did my homework

-do you have the time, to listen to me whine? About nothing or everything all at once? I am one of those, melodramatic fools, neurotic to the bones no doubt about it!-

_Well I guess today wasnt too bad. Tiger Lilly and Vanessa seemed nice. Debbie was a little to overpowering but the class was fun. Iv never taken a theater class so yay. That boy though Peter, I guess he was cute but we didn't talk so what do I know _

_-am I just paranoid, or am I sane-_

_**Peters P.O.V.**_

_Ugh only two more years if this hell hole. Really how is thus going to help me become a writer! Two new English teachers great! What on earth can they teach me! Well, Mrs. Lost won't be too bad, and theaters could help me become a more visual person. Oh but that girl what was her name Wendy! Oh wow what a smile. Her eyes the most amazing deep blue I ever seen! Her eyes just lit up and twinkled like fairies dust. She was so perfect too. I mean okay she's maybe 5 feet tall but she's so cute. Her hair was light brown with flecks of, I dunno something but it shone and bounced like silk. Her smile, wow her smile was so so so so sooooooOOOOOH MY GOD. NO no no no no no _

_This isn't right I shouldn't be thinking about a girl like this. Too much detail way way too much! _

Peter had been pacing in his room. His room was surrounded by posters of his favorite movies and video games. On his desk was a note he had written earlier that same day. He'd written it because he knew this year would be tough. He hated this place Lindon. It was the only place he ever knew and it was so dull everything was perfect and quiet and oh so dull. So he had written a note to himself to remind himself that he wanted to be. Writer and one day would leave this little town.

The note said

No matter how big or small, write about them all.

_Oh well I guess Wendy has now become my new muse. I have to talk to her tomorrow I have to. _

He paced around his room thinking when he would see her and tried to plan it out of their next meeting

He walked over to His stereo and flicked the switch only to have his guilty pleasure song come on

-another day, is going by, I'm thinking about you all the time, Another day is going by I'm thinking about you all the time But you're out there And I'm here waiting

And I wrote this letter in my head  
>Cuz so many things were left unsaid<br>But now you're gone  
>And I can't think straight<p>

This could be the one last chance  
>To make you understand-<p>

**Well hey hey I must not be half bad considering you decided to continue reading so THANK YOU really your awsome. So please leave me reviews of how I can make this story and my writing better. Thank you! Ciao Bella!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, the names and story line is an adaptation from Disney's Peter Pan 1953.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Neverland High Chapter 3

"What is going in with your guy's hair?"

Tigerlilly screeched as Vanessa and I walked in. Vanessa's hair was now dyed red red red. Like Ariel the mermaid red. Mine had blue streaks in it and I hate gotten a new hairdo. Tigerlilly, being the very simple person who at most put her hair up in a ponytail to work out was aghast at this audacious style.

"Its a coincidence really, I got mine died red because well Ariel is my favorite princess" Vanessa shrugged as we sat at our now usual Table.

It had been 3 weeks since school started and the three of us got real close

"Yea I got bored and did mine too but I couldn't die my entire head, n-not that you looks crazy V I just couldn't do it"

I quickly stammered as I sat next to Tiger Lilly. We chatted about the upcoming English Paper and the bell rang.

"Oh come on at least look a little happy!" Vanessa said as we walked across the street to the building.

Tiger Lilly nugged me "yea you get to see Peter today"

I shrugged and went to the classroom up stairs, away from V and Tiger Lilly went to choir. As k walked upstairs I was created by Tootles running out if the room and gutting me with a sponge

"WENDY! RUN ITS BOYS VS GIRLS HAHAHA" he tossed me a sponge and ran

"Debbie! What on earth is going on!" I yelled to Debbie as she ran after Tootles with a sponge in hand

She yelled back over her shoulder "Mrs. Lost is not here and there's no sponge therefore sponge tag! Look out!" She yelled as she darted into a room after Tootles

I turned and saw Peter running up to me waving a sponge

"Oh hello Wendy car for a duel?" He wiggled his eyebirws and persued to start trying to whack me with his sponge. I laughed and taught back with my sponge sword, he chased me into a classroom and we continued out sword fight as the rest of our theater class cheered. Peter jumped on a desk as I fell on some cushions I screened as I fell but Peter was to busy proclaiming his soon to be victory

"NOW I PETER, KING OF NEVERLAND HIGH SHALL SMIGHT DOWN THIS BEAUTIFUL MAIDEN AHHH"

He yelled as he jumped down to hit me with His sponge. I rolled out if the way and he fell, I jumped off the desk, did a half turn and pounced! With a final whack on the head I declared

"NOW I WENDY _QUEEN _OF NEVERLAND CLAIM VICTORY FOR THE GIRLS TEAM!"

Debbie and Kathleen cheered and collapsed next to me in the plump reading chairs. The boys threw down their sponges and sat around in the carpet facing us.

"Oh no Wendy you have a bruise on your arm! Did peter hurt you?" Kathleen said with concern nudging Peter with her foot as he raised an eye brow

"Now Kathleen j didn't even touch her she practically flew out if my way Like a bird" Peter said swiping Kathleen's foot away.

"A Wendy bird!" Noah said as he tossed me a sponge

I caught the sponge laughing

"Ha uh no I got this bruise this weekend I uh fell" I said not looking at anyone in the eyes.

"But Wendy, it looks like a hand or something? Like someone grabbed you?" Avery said poking at my arm

"Wendy..." Tootles said softly "did someone do this to you?"

Immediately the laughing stopped. I looked around and rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair

"OK uh, my boyfriend got kinda angry at me and he sorta grabbed my arm really hard hence the funny looking bruise"

5 faces looked at me with concern. Peter sat up straighter looking a little annoyed at this statement.

"Oh my goodness oh Wendy tell us everything" Debbie said clasped my hand.

_Oh why not they won't remember everything_

" well" I said taking my hand back and glancing at Peter who looked tense " his name is some and..."

**Peters P.O.V.**

_How could anyone hurt Wendy? She is the most kind and sweet person I have ever meet. Okay maybe she's a little to barred up and maybe she could try to act a little less touch and maybe-_

" his name is Lance Smee but everyone calls him Some" Wendy said

My ears pricked up. And I listened harder to Wendy's Story

"Smee and I have been on and off for 3 years. He's a little violent but I fight back. I gave him his last chance this summer and um, I'm kinda forced to date him. My father is giving me a sort of coming if age party for turning 16. My popa already loves Smee and he's decided that some is the guy who's he going to sort of hand me off too as a symbol if him trusting me to date guys. My father would be so disappointed if I broke up with Smee so I'm just holding out for another month" she sighed as she finished her story

Kathleen and Debbie were clasping each other's hands listening wired eyed to Wendy's every word

_My god Wendy this can't happen to you. I have to save her_

"My gosh Wendy that sucks! You should write a book!" Said Avery nodding his head slightly.

"Oh my Gosh she so should! She could name it The evil captain Smee! Like a pirate!" Said Kathleen jumping up excitedly

"No no pirates are all the rage right now! Haven't you seen pirates of the carribean?" Said Tootles walking out of the room. Kathleen followed him arguing

"So? She could add a new twist to pirates"

I saw from the corner if my eye as Debbie looked sad and started talking to Noah about how sad she felt for Wendy. Avery went over to the couple to tease them both.

_Oh jeez couldn't you all do something more productive with your time? _

I looked up and saw that Wendy had some headphones on and had closed her eyes. She mouths the words to a song

_Probably some new boy band , oh please don't be one if those girls please please please Wendy! _

I got up and plopped next to Wendy. I plucked one if her headphones and out it to my ear

- Its a new day. But it all feels old it's a good life thats what im told. But everything it all just feels the same-

I looked at Wendy who was already looking at me through one eye

"Can I help you? She said with a slight smirk

" yes could you explain how a girl like you actually has taste decent in music?" I said keeping the headphone

"Well its simple" she said taking her headphone back "give me a good guitar, meaningful lyrics and a good beat and I'm good" she said "I could say something smarter but much too much work" she said closing her eyes again.

_I looked at her admiring how peaceful she looked. Who knew that she could look so tough just by opening up her eyes. She looked straight at me when she talked and wow her hands moved a lot when she talked_.

"Girls talk too much* I said leaning back in a chair next to her and placing my feet in her lap

" oh grow up won't you?" Said Wendy laughing slightly as she stood up and made my feet fall.

"Oh Wendy bird, I never want to grow up" I said taking one of her headphones as she sat back down

Hola! So this story I think is going okay. I appreciate and need reviews! Thank you much!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, the names and story line is an adaptation from Disney's Peter Pan 1953.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Neverland High Chapter 4

**Wendy's P.O.V.**

I scrolled through my computer later that night. I I'm trying to finish this assignment for class. With Netflix playing in the background I was accomplishing close to nothing.

_I guess I could look at Facebook. Haven't been on there in a while_

I opened my Facebook page after struggling to remember my password

_A friend request? Oh my Gosh it's..._

PETER PAN HAS SENT YOU A FRIEND REQUEST _. _

My friends already knew I had a small crush on the boy. He had already proven to be clever and charming. Gosh I know he was the kind of guy who could get me into trouble. He was always being cheeky with the teachers. He seemed like a little boy in a teenagers body. He was always smiling and laughing, making jokes and he just has this, magical like ability to make people want to have fun and be younger again.

I hit accept and turned back to my Netflix tab. I heard a beep and flipped back to face book.

NEW MESSAGE FROM PETER PAN.

P- Hi! If this isn't too forward, could I

have your number?

W- Sure ###-###-####

P-thanks :)

I heard my phone beep twice witch meant I had a new text. I flew across my room, to snatch up my phone.

1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE

T-Did you finished the geometry assignment?

I frowned. It wasn't Peter it was tiger Lilly

W-nope I got bored I'll finish it tomorrow

T- okay help me tomorrow?

W-sure!

Tiger Lilly and I kept talking through the night. Peter didn't text Me though

NEXT DAY

Tiger Lilly and Vanessa where on a womens choir trip. When I went to theater in the afternoon I don't scovered so did Debbie and Kat. We had all taking to coming our sole senior girl Kat. I was left the only girl.

"Students come come gather round" we all gathered, well, relatively around our teacher. I jumped up on a desk next to her. Noah and Avery grabbed 2 chairs and sat right at Mrs. Losts feet. Tootles turned a desk he was using and peter joined me on my table

He nudged me in the side and I nudged him back as Mrs lost began speaking

"As you all know the fall play is coming up and as the theater coach I am also the director of this production. "

_How could he not text me I mean is he being funny? And then he sits next to me do is he interested in me too? _

"And finally it is my job to set up the highlights for the stage so I need all your helps to set them up! Let's head over to the Auditorium"

We walked across the streat to the gym which also held a stage. The genie machine was already set up to lift us up individually to set up the lights. 4 lights had to be set up. Being the smallest I was volunteers to go up. Tootles had a fear of heights but teased me

"Wendyyyy be careful and don't fall off the machine! Its a long long long looong way down and unless you can fly, Wendy bird is going to become roadkill"

"Just think happy thoughts" I whipped around and peter was giving me a reassuring smile

I winked and said "I know you'll be there to catch me"

As I went up I set up the lights and watched everyone else start to paint the set. When I finally came down I went to help paint. I went up and asked Peter where they needed help. And whooosh

**Peters P.O.V.**

"Where do you need me to paint?

I turned to the voice but accidently brushed my paint brush along someones shoulder

_Oh crap that won't come out_

" Wendy!" I said as she pulled away examining her shirt. It was a black shirt with a gold design on it. It looked ruined by the white paint and she just laughed. Well at least she wasn't mad.

"Wendy I am, wow I am sorry I am so HEY"

Wendy took my brush and painted a line on my cheek.

"There " she said " putting the brush back in my hand and walking away

_OH dear you better run_

I darted after her paintbrush at the ready

.

**Wendy's P.O.V.**

I was walking towards the bathroom to see if I can save my shirt when I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned and saw Peter about to swing his brush on my about to paint up my other arm.

"Ha ha gotcha!" Peter yelled as he drew nearer.

Peter came running closer and till he was about 2 feet away I stepped aside, stuck out my foot and sent him tumbling. I plucked the brush out of the air and watched peter sprawl out on the ground.

He turned to sit and looked up at me red faced " what you do that for?! "

Crossing my RMS I answered

"Well you were coming to paint me! Was I supposed to just stand there like a canvass?!"

He glared at me and stood up to march away.

I heard him mumble something under his breath

"Well you didn't have to make me fall"

He walked over to Tootles Noah and Avery who where rolling on the ground having seen the whole thing go down.

"Peter got taken down by a girl!"

"Oh Peter did Wendy kick your butt!? Hahaha"

Peter turned and glared at me one more time and walked out of the gym.

"Shame" I heard Mrs lost whisper

"What is?" I said "he can't take a gut?"

"No, he and you just, well its none of my business everyone back to class!"

We all returned to class, Peter had already left for lunch.

So this was a short chapter. Next chapter will be all about Peters point of view! Read and review! Thanks

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, the names and story line is an adaptation from Disney's Peter Pan 1953**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Peters P.O.V.**

It was Saturday and I was still really mad that Wendy had embarrassed me. What right did she have to attack me! OK well I mean I went after her first.

BEEP BEEP

Looking at my phone I saw I had a new message. Probably Slightly my best friend wanting me to sign in on the Xbox. I opened up my phone and to my surprise and dismay it was Slightly but not about Xbox _Great_

S-hey man heard a girl knocked you down!

P- no she tripped me that's all where'd you hear this?

S-tootles told me duh

_Of course_

P-oh

S-dont be sour Pan you probably deserved it. Wasn't it that Wendy girl?

P-yea so?

S-well I was thinking I mean since your clearly not interested...

_Well I never said I wasn't interested I mean I'm not right? _

P-yea?

S-well I was thinking about asking her out

_NO. No one is allowed to date Wendy except...me? Oh man do I like Wendy? _

P-uh listen do what you want I guess :/

S-cool thanks man hey get online

P-sure

_He wants to ask Wendy our? Nah he wouldn't would he? _

A week went by and Wendy and I continued to develop a light friendship. She is so cool we talk about movies and music and she's so, well real! She isn't fake and doesn't even wear makeup. She even sat next to me at lunch one day friday but Slightly decided to bump in

"Hey Wendy" slightly sat next to her giving her a small tickle

Wendy giggled "what's up? I'm kinda eating but if you would like to make an appointment please make an appointment with me receptionist" she proceeded to pointedly eat her burger.

Undiscouraged slightly pressed forward "well I was hoping to ask you to a movie this Saturday?"

Wendy blinked but seemed unphased. "Oh sorry I'm actually busy, maybe some other time"

"But" Slightly began to speak but saved by the bell he didn't have a chance to press the issue.

Giving a sigh of relief I packed up my bags and headed to class to finish out the day.

_What could Wendy be doing this weekend? Probably boyfriend ugh _

NEXT DAY

12 o'clock in the afternoon and haven't done a thing. All iv been able to think about is Wendy and what she's doing today

_Really it won't be bad if I text her right? Wouldn't hurt, besides she said she hated her boyfriend anyways so no harm. Besides its not like I care right? I mean yea she's pretty and strong willed and clever and brilliant. We get along great and she totally gets me oh what the hell!_

Finally sucking up the courage I grabbed my phone and sent a text.

P-hey what's up?

I threw my phone across my room like it'd burned me.

_Its just a text! Not harmful at all besides she probably won't even answer I bet she's busy with friends or family or_

BEEP BEEP

W- absolutely nothing.

_Oh great! I can't believe she answered right away I mean wait nothing? She told slightly she was busy all day?_

P-well doesn't that sound like fun. Uh what exactly are you doing?

W-well aren't we nosey. Just roaming around my house wasting my time

_Green Day nice. Didn't think anyone knew that song_

P-no obligations ?

W-just wasting my time

_Well I mean if she's not doing anything would it hurt to ask?_

P-may I waste your time too?

I waited for what seemed to the eternity.

_Was that stepping a boundary but I really don't care if she says yes right? I mean she doesn't need to answer plus maybe she's busy later. _

W-sure when and where?

_She said yes! Oh crap uhhhh where do we hangout everywhere is closed! _

P-today work? My house?

W-sure one problem

P-and that is

W-i don't know where you live?

P-oh yea. I live right near the school can you meet me there?

W-oof that's a walk you expect me to walk that fair?

P-of course not you'll fly

W-ha alright see you in 10

P-great

Okay so pretty slow chapter but all the action comes in with the upcoming chapter! Review please and thanks


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Does this count as a date? I mean I'm hanging out at his house so I don't really know. Oh no what will I wear? I man I guess I look fine not like I ever put forth any effort anyways but I mean I could try a little. Besides what does it matter what he thinks I look. OK I don't want to look like a total slob but I mean I'm not going to out makeup on for the guy I barely know him. Although what I do know I like very much. _

I looked myself over in the mirror in my dress or. It was fairly warm so I went with some jean shorts and a black t shirt. I grabbed a jacked as it looked like rain and ran down the stairs. After slipping on my converse I told my mom I was leaving.

"Oh Wendy darling, your brother is out with his friends if you see him tell him to be home by 7. His friends are welcome since it's a weekend. "

"Yea mom" j walked out the door and started my walk to the school. It really isn't that long of a walk just over half a mile but it was muggy out and thunderclouds where firming above. As I got to the block before the ahool the first raindrops began to fall on my head. I slipped on my jacket and pulled up my hood and ran the last few meters to the school enterence. Looking up I saw a figure in a red sweatshirt waiting against a pillar.

"Peter" I called running up the ramp.

"Wendy! Uh hi!". He blushed a little and gave me an awkward hug. $we should go to my house before it starts to pour down" he took my hand and pulled me along as we races to his house which was only a block away. We ran inside him slamming the door shut. I shook off my coat and handed it to him

"Sorry I didn't know it would rain" he hung both our coats up and led me upstairs. He had the entire top floor to himself! His older sister had moved out ages ago and he had taken over her room as his personal tech room.

"Its fine I said" flopping onto his bed "you owe me big though"

"Oh what's a little rain? What did it ruin your hair?" He said teasing sitting next to me

"As a matter in fact it did but it ruined yours too so there!" I glanced up at his brown hair which was tousled like he didn't comb it.

"Oh no what am I to do!" He said laughing and shaking his head "come in let's test your gaming skills"

We walked across the hall to is gaming room and he handed me a controller. He turned on his Xbox and we played Halo 4 for about an hour and a half.

"I'm hungry" peter said not taking his eyes off the screen

. "Well go get food then I said" pausing the game

"But I don't want to cook, pizza sound okay?" He pulled out his phone and began to order a pizza

We went back downstairs and saw a not left from his parents they had gone out so we had the house to ourselves. We ran back upstairs and waited for the pizza. After 10 minutes of playing COD they turned off the TV to wait.

"Scoot over" I said nudging Peter in the chair.

"No! My house, my chair, my throne!" He said lounging in the chair.

"Fine" I set my controller down and pretended to tip his chair

"Haha hey now" peter yelled laughing grabbing my arm and pulling me away.

I yelled as I fell backwards on his lap in the chair "oops sorry" I scrambled trying to get up

"Nope your my prisoner now!" Peter laughed holding onto me by my waist but letting go with a startled look

**Peters P.O.V.**

"oh wait no you have a boyfriend I'm sorry here let me help you up."

Wendy didn't get up but instead shifted and got comfortable on my lap saying "uh actually smee and I broke up, yea I my mother and I decided I should pick who I want and not let anyone decide for me"

_Wendy is single? Oh wow Wendy is free she's free to date anyone! Even slightly. They'll go out and date and fall in love and forget about me. No she can't date slightly she's my wendy_

"Oh so I assume you had someone else in mind?" I said leaning back in my chair.

Shy pulled her legs up nodding "well yea course I do but I think its respectful, even if he was a jerk, to give it at least another two weeks."

"Oh is this some sort of girl rule like sisters before misters?" I said teasing her

She poked me in the chest lightly smirking "oh because that's better than bros before hoes!"

Poking her side chasing her to giggle, "oh yea well its way better than-oh wait are you ticklish?"I continued to lightly tickle her side

Wendy laughed and wriggled around and I suddenly became very conscious of her wiggling in my lap. I immediately stopped tickling her but Wendy was in the mood for revenge. She started to tickle my sides and I laughed and tried to fight her off but with my laughing she fell off my lap and pulled me down with her laughing. I began tickling her again and she began to laugh but tried to tickle me to. I dodged away from her hands but she got up and ran out of the room laughing and I chased after her laughing but she darted right back into the room. And accidently got herself cornered. She looked around me as I jokingly crept closer ready to tickle her again

" no where to run Wendy! And no where to hide" at that moment she tried to run past me but I caught her and she fell into my arms. I tickled her and she laughed and squirmed around a little

"Peter !" She yelled " stop stop hahaha please stop haha" I stopped and she held onto me catching her breath.

I looked down into her eyes and she smiled back up at me bumping my nose. She was only about three inches shorter than me and I was to hold her comfortably. She was so close, I could smell the perfume she used and it was so sweet like her. She had her arms on my arms and was looking back right at me.

She was so beautiful. I wanted to pull her closer and feel her against me.

_Italics-Wendys P.O V._

Normal- peters P.O.V.

_I felt his hands around my waist and his fingers pulled me closer ever so gently . he had the most amazing eyes envoking adventure AND mischief_

She took a slight step closer and her arms went to my shoulders. She was so close I'd only have to be closer yet

_He took a breath and looked me in the eyes. I felt him start to come closer, he was perfect, the perfect guy and I wanted to be closer to him_

I pulled her closer slightly. This was infuriating she was so close but I wanted her closer. I pulled her gently towards me my hands at her waist. She was as close as she could possibly be I could just bend down and

_I wrapped my arms slowly around his neck as I felt him lean in close _

I saw her close her eyes and I closed mine and leant in and it was happening. I was kissing Wendy the coolest prettiest girl I have ever met! She tasted so sweet and her lips were so soft. I pulled her closer one arm around her waist the other trailing unto her hair. I kissed her deeper never wanting to let go. I let out a small moan when DING DONG

We broke apart breathing heavily and she whispered "pizzas here"

**Alright so I changed the rating because I figured out some parts might be for slightly more mature audiences. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, the names and story line is an adaptation from Disney's Peter Pan 1953**_


	7. Chapter 7

Neverland High Chapter 7

**Wendy's P.O.V.**

_Oh my god he's kissing me this is actually happening ! _

I felt his arms tighten around me. He pulled me closer and I held him tighter. I wrapped my arms around his neck neck and ran my hand through his hair. He kissed me harder and deeper and I smiled as I heard him let out a small moan. I heard the doorbell and pulled away gasping . smiling I whispered "pizzas here"

Peter pulled away and we both just stood there. The doorbell rang again and we both jumped. "I uh b-better go get that um yea". I had never seen the famous peter pan stumble and I know it was my kids that had done it I blushed a little bit.

He pulled away but took my hand as we walked down the stairs to the door. It made me sad when he let go to answer the door. After we got our pizza and pop we flopped down in the living room. I sat on the couch as peter went and out a movie. Peter chose Maze Runner And can and sat on the couch with me. We spent the entire movie eating pizza and laughing. We talked into the night until it was almost 12.

" oh no!" I yelled getting up " I have to be home before midnight"

Peter got up and checked his watch

"Oh no that clock is 45 minutes ahead so you've got another hour! Oh we better clean up"

We turned off the TV and put away the pizza box. We returned to the couch and peter asked if I knew a show called Doctor Who

"Uh of course I do! I've been dying to watch the newest season!" I said jumping back onto the couch

Peter sat next to me " oh that's awesome but I don't have the newest season! What about a scary episode" he said nudging me "if you get scared I'll protect you" he winked

"Oh I think I'll be more protective for you" I said laughing.

A few minutes into ANGELS OF MANHATTAN. I realized how tired I was. I leant my head to my side and it fell on Peter's shoulder.

"Oh sorry" I sa t straight back up.

" no no its okay" peter said dropping an arm around me "if you're tired you still have 30 minutes"

"Cool" I leant my head back but shifted around

"What am I not comfortable" peter said looking down at me

"Not particularly" I said

Peter moved back on the couch. And pulled me with him till he had both arms around me and I rested my head in his chest.

"Better" Peter said looking down at me

" yes much thanks" I looked up at Peter and smiled

**Peters P.O.V.**

_Damn it shes giving me that smile again. And those lips, gosh its only been a few hours and i already miss those lips so much. But no she said she wanted to wait before she dated someone. but she did say she had someone in mind, probably not me but i so wish it was. Hes going to get a hell of a girl, pretty, funny, clever, amazing kisser and-_

"Peter" i looked at wendy coming out of my thoughts "you alright or do i need to dump some water on you?"

"What? oh yea im totally fine" i said shaking my head.

Wendy shrugged her shoulders and we continued to watch the movie. Finally it was time for her to leave.

"Want me to walk you home?" i offered hoping she'd say yes so this night wouldn't end.

Wendy looked out at the night sky and for a moment i thought she would say yes, she gave a small shiver, the night was warm and her eyes looked scared but she smiled a half smile at me "No thanks i ' m a big girl, i can tie my own shoes and everything" she winked at me and turned to leave

"Wait!" i said, i couldn't help myself "Um goodnight, we should do this again sometime, maybe sometime this week?"

_you dolt now shes going to think you're desperate ugh she won't even say yes you are such a _

"yes"

"What" i said snapping back to reality

"Well peter pan it seems your mind is off in the stars by the way you keep dozing out on me" wendy teased

"yea see that star?" i said picking out a star at random

"oh you mean the little sparkly one?" Wendy said sarcastically

"No no, those two big stars next to the moon the second star to the uh left, nono the right yea, second star to the left, thats where my head is sorry" i said looking down at her

"Very funny peter, alright i'll see you in class on monday" she gave me a brief hug and kissed me on the cheek. i wrapped my arms around her waist and held her tight never wanting to let her go

"um Peter, i kinda sorta maybe really have to go now please" she said laughing

" oh alright i guess you don't enjoy my presence!" i said feigning i was hurt

"Right you are Peter Pan night" she said giving me small wave and darting down the sidewalk.

_i kissed wendy today! _

Hello my darlings are you looking beautiful today. Alright guys im going a little slow with this fanfic but really its my first one so cute a guy some slack :) Read and Review please and thanks.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, the names and story line is an adaptation from Disney's Peter Pan 1953. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Neverland High Chapter 8

**Peter's P.O.V.**

I lay tossing and turning in my bed that night. Dreaming of an island where I was stuck being 17 forever, never officially an adult and never to grow up. I dreamed of battling pirates and alligators. I dreamed about making friends with Indians and having my own little gaggle of friends where all you boys who I had found and didn't want to grow up either. I was flying through the sky, out to a house near my home town I had never seen before. I saw a light on in the top story room and went to take a peek at this newfound house. I looked in and heard a girl singing to her music box. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. The girl turned around to face me and she was beautiful. "Peter" she whispered looking surprised to see me

I ducked but too late she had seen me.

"Uh yea imp P-Peter what of it"

Tears started to form into her eyes but she wiped them away and stood up tall

"I haven't seen you in three months "she said coldly coming to the window.

"What do you mean? I said sitting on the ledge

Wendy gasped and her jaw dropped a little and she whispered, "You don't remember"

She turned and mumbled to herself "it's that damned Tinkerbelle, she made you forge about me, about everyone" she tuned to face me "Peter don't you remember? We had fun, you me slightly, tootles, the twins the kiss" her voice faded off into a whisper.

I flew into her room, "nope sorry, but I do know Tinkerbelle, she's the girl who saved me from this dreadful thing called growing up, would you like to come with me? It's fun and there's this beautiful island with mermaids and dolphins and rainbows!"

_She looks so lonely I had to take her back with me_

Wendy raised her eye brow quizzically" rainbows and dolphins"

She gave it a moment's thought and then nodded her head slightly I reached out my hand and the moment our fingers touched everything about her came flooding back to me, her laugh her smile, her words, her kiss. I staggered back and whispered "Wendy, my Wendy oh imp so sorry!" I ran to hug her

"Peter what?" I wrapped my arms around her not letting her finish. I held her out at arm's length, "I remember you'd whispered and leant in for a kiss. She closed her eyes leaning into me and just when our lips grazed each others

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE BEEP

"What what! no no no ugh" I slammed a hand down on my alarm clock turning it off. It was Monday morning.

_What a weird dream _I thought to myself shaking my head. I got ready for school and then ran the block all the way, _god late on a Monday this can't get any better_ ran into my homeroom where everyone was crowded around a person.

"Hey pan" lightly said clapping a hand on my shoulder "Slept in again eh?" lightly had an Australian accent and he seemed to be trying to have even more of that ridiculous accent "Hey listen there's a new chick, transfer student, and oh boy is she gorgeous! Her name is Tinkerbelle but she likes it when people call her tank and lucky us she's in our grade!" he turned and pushed through the crows "Hey tank!" he called and I looked to the direction to which he was yelling

A blond girl with her hair in a buy turned and smiled at us, she was blonde and my height and yes peter had a point she was hot! But here was something off about her. She seemed to be trying too hard to get boys to like her. Yea that's it. She kept batting her eyelashes at people and winking and giggling at the dumbest jokes. The bell rang and we all started walking to our seats.

"Oops" I heard behind be as I felt tinker bell fall into me, I caught her before she could hit the ground

"Wow my hero thanks so much" she said batting her eyes at me she held me tight and looked into my eyes. I felt awkward so I tried to look away but Tinkerbelle kept trying to catch my eyes

"Hey pan let go of the new girl and leave some for us wont yam" I heard a voice saw. The class began to laugh

"Peter and Tinkerbelle everybody! This year's homecoming king and queen!" someone else's yelled teasing us

_You people are all ridiculous she fell famine_

"Well Peter" I heard the teacher say behind me, I tried to pull away from Tinkerbelle but she held on tight "It seems you and Miss Bell have hit it off famously, why don't you show her around the school for her first week?"

"Uh yes sir" I stammered still trying to get out of tinks hold

"Oh yay I have a new friend" she said clapping "and maybe I'll get some benefits" show whispered as she walked to her seat.

I stood there stunned, _what the, benefits? What?_ Class began and the day continued as normal. Turns out Tinkerbell had almost every class with me, finally it came time for theater

"Oh peter" she said clinging to my arm and wrapping her hand in mine "it seems we don't have this class together" she gave me a pouting face but I smiled, finally to be free of this crazy person!

"oh yea um too bad" I pointed her to her next class and when she turned to follow my finger I turned on my heel and practically ran out the door to the next building for theater. I would finally see Wendy! I hadn't been able to talk to her at all since we hung out Saturday. She was working and I was, well I was playing video games with slightly all day Sunday.

"Peter!" everyone's talking about you ad that new girl, Tinker- uh something" tootles said following me into the classroom.

"Everyone?" I thought aloud, _oh no, what if Wendy gets the wrong idea! _ I walked into the classroom. Wendy was the only girl there again since the other two were off on a college visit together.

"Wendy hey" I said walking over to her. She was sitting in her usual desk reading a massive book I couldn't see the cover of. She glanced up at me "oh hi peter, what's up" she said, her voice sounded hurt. _Oh no she might think there is something between Tinkerbell and me_

"What's wrong Wendy? " I said sitting on the desk next to her.

"nothing nothing" she said flipping a page a little too aggressively if you ask me. "So you and Tinkerbelle huh?" she said finally looking up at me after about 7 minutes of silence

_Oh so she does think that _

"What! Hay yea no she's a little to pixie crazy for me" I said trying to reassure her.

"Oh well that's good to hear" she said perking up a little. I heard a buzzing noise and she pulled to her phone

ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM JAMES

_James? Who the heck is James!?_

_Alright readers the story is about to get a little ragged starting….NOW_

_Read and review!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, the names and story line is an adaptation from Disney's Peter Pan 1953. _**


	9. Chapter 9

Neverland High school Chapter 9

**Wendy's P.O.V.**

_So he isn't with that Tinkerbelle chick thank god she's such a, ugh I can't even say it. Really she could try a little harder to put more clothes on and for god's sake keep her hands to herself!_

I looked at my phone and saw that James had texted me.

"Who's James" Peter said above me

"James Hook, he's a friend of mine and Smee's, he's been trying to get with one my old best friends and he's asking me for help" I said sending a quick text and setting my phone down

"So he's not your secret love interest" he said giving a fake laugh

"Oh wouldn't you like to know" I said "well as it happens to be no he is not"

_You are, you dolt, your my crush interest _I though as loudly as I could to him

Class began and Mrs. Lost came in and she started to announce the new play coming up and how she expected us all to partake as were the schools theater students. After class Peter and I walked side by side towards the dining hall laughing and making fun of Mrs. Lost. She had decided to be extra flamboyant today, wearing a thick pink scarf and many many beads. She jingled anytime she made the slightest movement and boy did she move around a lot.

I could hear her from the other building!" I sad laughing

"Are you kidding? I heard it to but I just though someone's phone would stop ringing!" Peter said laughing with me

"Oh Peteerrrr!" I heard a voice behind us and saw a very blonde very pretty girl coming up towards us.

"Peter baby I thought I'd lost you!" she said walking up closer to us

"Well you might as well call off the search team" I said rolling my eyes

The girl gave a glance at me, and then Peter and then back at me, she narrowed her eyes at me, smirked and said "oh hello I'm Tinkerbelle, Peters new best friend!" she said looping an arm around Peters

"Wendy this is Tink, Tink this is Wendy, and I'm showing her around for the week since it's her first time here" Peter said trying to explain himself. Tink smirked at me and tightened her hold on Peter. Peter gave me a look and mouthed the words help me!

"Well sorry Lasse but last time I checked Pester was MY lunch date!" I looped an arm around Peter's free arm and pulled him from Tink's grasp. I steered him away to the dining hall and called over my shoulder "Nice meeting you "

"Oh man thank you Wendy!" Peter said as we walked into the dining room. He hadn't let go of my arm and didn't seem to want to. But hey I wasn't going to complain.

"She's very…. how do I say it, ridiculous!" I said grabbing a tray of food and walking over to an empty table. Peter joined me with his tray

"Oh I know, she's been trying to get with every guy and it's only her first day! Of course the guys are falling for her little act" Peter said rolling his eyes.

"All the boys?" I asked popping a piece of chicken into my mouth raising an eyebrow

"Alright alright, all except me" Peter said indignantly

"Calm down Pan, I'm only teasing" she said. We ate our lunch in silence. Tinkerbell walked passed us and bent down to talk to Peter.

**Tinkerbells P.O.V.**

_Alright let's see how well Pan falls against me when I ask him out. He's clearly the best looking guy in his grade and he would make the perfect boyfriend_

"Hey Peter" I said in a slight whisper leaning in close to his ear. I bent forward so he could get a nice view of the inside of my shirt. _Ugh he's not even looking! _

"Yes Tink?" Peter said one eye brow raised

"Hmm? Oh yes I was wondering if you would like to come out on my Daddy's boat today! The weather is perfect you know and I just bought a new two piece I've been dying to try out!" I asked sweetly batting my eyes. _Come on boys usually fall for this!_ _Come on Peter say yes! Ditch Wendy and come have fun with me_

"Sorry no thanks I already have plans" He said taking a swig of his pop.

"Oh?" I inquired giving him my best pouty lips and sad eyes

"Uh yes with this lovely lady right here!" he said gesturing to Wendy

"Oh" I said curtly "hello Wendy"

"Tinkerbell" she said giving me a devious smile

_Ugh_

"Oh well if you change your mind and are up for a little moonlight fun, call me" I said slipping my number into his pants pocket giving his leg a slight squeeze. A trademark of mine

I walked away to a nearby table and was instantly swarmed by boys from every grade in the high school. I watched Peter take the number out of his pocket and give it to Wendy who merely laughed and shook her head. Peter said something and laughed then tossed away the number.

My face turned red and I tried to think of a new way to get Peter.

**Peters P.O.V.**

"So we're hanging out tonight?" Wendy asked sweetly batting her eye lashes and rolling her eyes

I laughed at her imitation of Tinkerbell

"Yea I was going to ask you later but the moment seemed right" I said leaning forward and whispering "besides, we can try out my daddy's new TV" we both broke out into laughter.

"Alright well see you later then?" Wendy said as the bell rang. She was off to Geometry and I was as off too American Government.

Tinkerbelle walked passed me giving me a pout and surrounded herself with boys.

LATER THAT DAY

I went home to get ready for my date with Wendy

_Wait no it's not a date its two friends hanging out. _ I thought to myself. Throwing on some fresh jeans and a black shirt with stripes on it me texted Wendy.

P-where you want to meet?

W-hangman's park?

P-When

W-now?

P-Sure see you in a sec

I practically ran to the park. Of course it also was only a block away since it was joined the school. I searched for Wendy amongst the kids who were enjoying the warm fall air.

"Looking for someone?" I heard a voice say behind me it was Tink and she had changed into a very inappropriate clothes to be around kids

"Some of the guys from our class decided to have e party down at the beech tonight" Tink said giving me a twirl of her outfit" do you like it? It's new" she said

It was nice I'll have to admit. She was wearing a white skirt that barely went passed her fingertips and a red halter top. The ensemble complimented her skin well. "Oh see you tonight if you want to come to the party!" she said running of to meet slightly in his car

"Party?" I heard behind me and spun around again only to see Wendy. Wendy despite not wearing such ridiculous clothes as Tink still took my breath away. She was wearing some shorts and where also short but complimented her figure well, she wore a Black t-shirt that showed a bit of her chest and her usual converse.

"Uh yea Tink just invited me-us" I stammered

Wendy rolled her eyes

"Well I'm up for anything, so what's on the agenda for tonight mister pan?' Wendy said her hands in her pickets

"How about an adventure?" I asked taking her arm

Alright yes I introduced Tinkerbell as sort of the villain of the story. She could totally pull it off though! Thanks for reading and leave a review.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, the names and story line is an adaptation from Disney's Peter Pan 1953. _**


	10. Chapter 10

Neverland High Chapter 10

"Come on follow me!" I said pulling Wendy's hand. I had led us away from the park towards a field of grass at the base of a hill. It was huge basically a small mountain. We walked through the grass hand in hand.

We talked and we laughed and I turned to her. Holding her hand. She gave me a small smile "what you looking at?" She asked sweetly.

"I want to kiss you again" _oh my god did I just say that _

She chuckled a little "why don't you"

My hand trailed up her arm to her shoulder. I slipped it behind her neck as my other hand went to the small of her back. I pulled her close and leant in for a kiss. She let out a small sigh her arms went to my neck and hair. I pulled her closer, breathing her in. She smelled so amazing and she fit perfectly against me. I tangled my hand in her hair and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She pulled me closer and the kiss seemed to heat up. I was so lost in the kiss I didn't realize my hand had dropped down to her butt. She let out a small gasp which opens her mouth for me. I took the chance and I slipped my tongue into her mouth. I heard her let out a small moan and our lounges began to dance inside our mouths. Alas after a few minutes I took a step back for air

"Wow" we said in unison.

"Uh so r-ready for an adventure?" I said still holding her

"Yea what you got planned" Wendy said pulling away gently but taking my hand. I led her around the meadow and then out to a field. It was surrounded by trees so we would have full privacy. One wall of trees formed a Forrest. I led her to the entrance and she squealed to see what I had. Well sort of planned.

"Peter! 4-wheelers!" She ran over to the red automatic four-wheeler but I held her back,

"Oh no "I said" you don't know the land, you'll be riding with me" I picked her up as she laughed. I set her down on my blue shift. She straddled the seat and I got a quick glimpse of her butt as her shorts came up a bit. Shaking my head I climbed in front of her. Wendy laughed as the engine roared to life. "Hold on!" I said as I shot forward into the field. Wendy laughed as we did donuts around the field, she held tight to me at every turn in case she fell. When I finally completed my 10 donuts I looked back at my handy work. Wendy was laughing "Peter that was fun but damn that makes me dizzy" I looked back and stifled a laugh. Her hair was completely disheveled and she looked totally wind swept.

"What are you laughing at" Wendy said putting her hands in her hips in a fake pout.

I let out a laugh "ha it looks like you just had sex!"

Wendy laughed and gave me a small shove. "Nuh uh" she pulled her hair into a ponytail. And she readjusted on the seat behind me. "Now what" she said placing her chin on my shoulder. I could just twist my head slightly and kiss her

"Well" I said resisting the urge "we could go into the magical Forrest" I said nodding my head back the entrance. "Yes let's!" She held on to me as her sign she was ready. I restarted the engine and we dove into the Forrest. It was beautiful. The trees where all pines and oaks and well I really don't know others but the leaves where green making the trees look fluffy. Light was peeking through the branches making it seem like lights where floating all around us. We heard squirrels and other small animals running around. Wendy let out a sigh when she saw a rabbit run next to us then disappear into the bushes. I took her along a familiar path. It was bumpy so Wendy had to hold onto me and her legs had to hold onto me as well. I became very aware of her pressing up against me and holding me tightly as we bumped around the ground. Finally we came to a small clearing. There I hopped off then helped Wendy down.

"Come on, you'll love this" I took her hands and walked her to a nearby tree and rocks.

"What these are just-oh?"

Wendy said realizing it was a stone stairway down maybe 13 steps. We walked down onto a beaten Forest path and I led her over to a large rock. She climbed on and gasped when she saw the view. You could see the most amazing view of Neverland from this place. The river ran right through the town AMD all the houses where simple tiled rooftops but it gave a sea of reds and tans. There where so many trees though that it looked like little red branches kept peeping through the trees.

"Peter" Wendy whispered "this is beautiful" Wendy said sitting down on the ledge. She seemed completely unmoved by the 30 plus foot drop down to a road. I sat next to her as she shivered when a gust of wind came at us. I hesitated but wrapped an arm around her to keep her warm.

As she snuggled closer to me she said softly "Peter, what are we?"

I gave it a moment's thought

"Well as far as I know we're best friends in a short amount of time. Both loners, both not really having any friends, were into all the same stuff, and we both hate the world" I said giving a small chuckle

"Oh" Wendy said sadly but a small smile came to her lips at my joke

"But I do want it to be more" I whispered pulling her closer. Watching the sun begin to set. _I hadn't realized wed been out for so long. She made time fly and stand still at the same time _

"Me too, but Peter I need to give it one more week since my break up its fair." she said giving him a peck on the cheek.

I beamed knowing that in one weeks' time she could be my Wendy. Just me and her. Wendy and Peter.

**Wendy's P.O.V.**

It had been a week since Peter and I had had our day out in the woods. Homecoming week was announced and people were being asked left and right. James and I had been talking a lot about my old friend Dora but James seemed to flirt a little with me too

I showed up early for school on Monday and Vanessa came bounding up to me with a big smirk across her face "hey what's up" I said taking off my jacket

"Oh nothing. Just bored, I have nothing to do" she said leaning up against the locker next to mine.

"Oh hey listen anyone ask you to homecoming yet" I asked opening my locker.

Inside was a note tapped to the back of my locket

-roaming round your house wasting your time? - Along with a clue to go to the English room. Tessa giggled as I set my stuff in my locket. I walked in and on the desk was a movie, a chocolate kiss and another verse

"No obligations just wasting your time"

The clue this time being to go the math teacher's room. Vanessa followed me there and I found three envelopes with three separate kisses. I chose the middle one which happened to be the next clue

"Well I'm a waist like you"

Vanessa kept giggling but I just rolled my eyes at her. We walked across the hall to the science room. Another movie and quote

with nothing else to do" the clue said to go to the computer tech room. Vanessa kept bouncing like a little kid waiting for a present.

*knock it off" I said and Peter darted last me into the room "oh hey Peter"

He gave me a smile and I saw he was holding an orange Nike box. On top was the final lyric and clue

"May I waste our time too? * The clue was lift the lid. I did so giving a small smile, Peter had cut the box so when I opens the lid dozens of chocolate kisses came pouring out. At the bottom was a few words

"Will you go to homecoming with me?"

I looked at Peter who smiled. I looked back at Vanessa and tiger Lilly who had joined us beaming. They nodded their heads in encouragement.

"Oh well I guess I have to say yes don't I?" I said laughing as Peter dropped the box and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

_Alright thanks as usual for reading. Shout out to Dreaming of Never land for reviewing and following my story!. Read and review!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, the names and story line is an adaptation from Disney's Peter Pan 1953._**


	11. Chapter 11

Neverland High Chapter 11

**Wendy's P.O.V.**

_Saturday Night and nothing to do. Well I mean I could text Peter's but he said he was going to Slightly's Party. Well, I guess I was invited to that one too. I got nothing better to do. Not exactly fair that I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me. I'm just a kid and might as well go do something somewhat crazy. _

DING DONG

I heard the doorbell ring and my mom answered the door. From my upstairs bedroom I really couldn't hear who it was but I could hear that it was a male.

"Wendy" I heard my mother yell from the kitchen, "James is here, and I'll send him up shall I?"

A few moments later James came walking into my room with a sad look on his face. James was a tall 17 year old boy. Same age as Peter actually but he looked more mature. His skin was tanned slightly like had been in the sun all day and his hair was black and curly and hung down over his eyes. He had the sort of emo bad boy looking coming on but I just thought he should cut his hair as it was the main reason he was such a klutz.

"Hey James what's up" I said glancing up from my sketchbook. He looked so sad something must have had gone wrong.

"Oh uh not much just needed to be with a friend right now" he said sitting on a chair across the room. He took off his hat and tossed it me, I had gotten it for him but I also liked that hat. Slipping it on I sat up in my bed and we talked about what was bothering him. Turns out, had been having some girl problems,

"I mean I know I like her and I think she could like me too but, I don't know how to even get started with her….wait! You're a girl! What do you girls like?" he said excitedly leaning forward

Rolling my eyes "oh I'm a girl? Thanks I was confused. Uh I don't know honesty? Humor? Sensitivity? All that other crap girls find on Facebook quizzes?"

He stood up and ran his hands through his hair

"Oh come on Wen, you got to help me I love this girl. She's amazing and smart, beautiful, funny! She's perfect" he started pacing in front of the window getting worried

"Hook!" I said referring to his last name "come on I was just about to go out to this party on the beach and I mean if you want to come, lots of cute girls you can test out all your uh moves on" I said getting up and grabbing some more beach appropriate clothes from my closet.

"Well, I guess I could, alright sure, oh you're going to change I'll leave" he said reaching for his hat and leaving the room

**Peter's P.O.V**

I drove by w\Wendy's house to ask her if she was going to the party. Yea maybe I could have texted her but I realized I'd better surprise her, make her day, and even if she didn't want to go we could have just stayed in or gone out ourselves. Would be a perfect time to ask her out. I looked up to her window and saw a guy walking by it taking of his hat and tossing it. He ran his fingers through his hair talking. I saw Wendy going across the room past the window, I saw her hands throw clothes across the room

The mysterious guy ducked out away from the window and out of my sight. Wendy started to change but turned and shut her window first.

_What the hell is going in there? Are they- no she wouldn't- would she- oh my god she's going to - no no no no nono-no_

I drove off not wanting to believe what I saw. Was Wendy taking her clothes off for this guy?! I mean yea I noticed that she had been texting this guy hook a lot but she did say she was trying to set him up. Right? She wouldn't lie to me.

I drove to the beach, maybe hang out with slightly get my mind cleared before I want to talk to her. Wendy was my best friend after all I had never met anyone like her. She is so easy to talk to over the phone and in person. We spend hours watching movies and talking and talking about games.

"Hey Pan!" I heard Slightly yell as I got out of my car. He came walking over with a girl trailing behind him talking over her shoulder.

"Oh Dawn I'll be right back! Peter is here!" the girl turned to face me and I saw, to a little disappointment, it was Tinkerbelle. The sun was setting and the party was just starting to get good. Some of the boys from my class had brought out their sound system and turned on some music. Some other kids had smuggled in some beer and people were starting to get a little tipsy. Tinker bell already looked like she was getting drunk. Though I rarely drank all I could think of her was _lightweight_.

"Glad yon could make it, listen we got a game of volley ball going on come one!" Slightly said running back to the beach court Tinkerbell turned to me giving me what would be considered an award winning smile.

"So Peter, care for a swim?" before I could answer she took my hand and walked us to the shore.

I tossed off my shirt and started to get into the water, I'd always loved swimming and I got in, dunked my head and came back up, realizing I was alone I looked back at the shore. Other kids where getting in. Tink was standing on the shore wiggling out of her shorts. Some of the boys cat whistled and nodded in her direction at her little strip tease. She threw off her shirt to reveal a two piece white bikini. She ran in giggling and jumped right next to me. She was down for a few moments. Realizing maybe she'd drowned I reached down to pick her up. She grabbed me and pulled me down with her. I came up stuttering for air with Tinkerbelle cradled in my arms, she was trying to kiss me but settled for my neck

"Uh Tink could yon not? I said trying to push her off

"Yea could you not? Oh but I wouldn't want to spoil anything fun!" I heard a voice of severely angry angels I while my head around and saw Wendy standing on the shore of the beach, a boy stood next to her looking a little confused. Wendy looked beautiful. She was warring a simple skirt that came down to her thighs and a black bikini top that made her look both sexy and beautiful. However due to the circumstances and here I was being kissed by another girl, and the deepest red sunset I have ever seen! She looked like a beautiful demon ready to kill me.

"Oops" Tinkerbelle said giving me on last kiss before swimming away. She swam to shore over to Wendy where she walked and flipped her wet hair in Wendys face.

Wendy just stood there, gave me a final glare and stormed off the Bach. I stood there like an idiot not sure what to do. I suddenly felt something stinging my face. Someone had thrown mud and sand at me!

"What the!?" I said looking up. I saw Wendy shaking her hand clean and continue to walk away

"Wait Wendy no let me explain" I said rushing out of the water after her. I ran past her friend hook who was shaking hands with tootles.

"Wendy please" I said grabbing her arm. She twisted in gods know how but next thing I knew she was holding my arm behind my back in a death grip

"I have nothing to hear from you Peter Pan" she said angrily. She let go before I let out any embarrassing noise that would prove I was in pain, by a girl no less.

_How could this have happened?! All because of a misunderstanding why didn't I just go talk to her at her house, up if I had never come to this stupid party, then Tink would of- and Wendy wouldn't of- ugh own what am I going to do?!_

**Tinkerbells P.O.V**

_Well looks like windy does get a little jealous. Ha well, now I doubt shell ever go near peter again and he'll be all mine. He'll make the perfect homecoming date and well look so good together next Saturday. _

I wrapped a towel around myself and started walking over to the bonfire that some of the people at the party had started. I saw a figure driving away from the beach. I caught a glimpse of the driver.

"Buh bye Wendy Darling, Peter pan is all mine now" I whispered underneath my breath

So not the most interesting chapter but I thought it was going a little too well for Wendy and Peter so dumb duh da da! Plot twist. Read and review! Thanks!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, the names and story line is an adaptation from Disney's Peter Pan 1953._**


	12. Chapter 12

Neverland High Chapter 12

**Peters P.O.V.**

It was Monday, two days after the beach mishap. I had tried to call, text, message, Facebook, Snapchat, everything I could to get Wendy to talk to me. I even visited her house once but her mother had said she went out. I didn't question it but I drove out to hangman's park. After taking a walk around to the meadow I headed to the magical Forest. The forest path had a few broken twigs but its public property someone probably just drove a dirt bike down here. I sat on my four wheeler half expecting for Wendy to wrap her arms around me ready to go for another ride. Shaking my head of the thought. I went out to skull rock. Wendy and I had named the lookout rock skull rock because you're sure to fall to your death if you fell from the cliff. I drove out and when I got to the clearing I saw a gray dirt bike propped up against one of the trees. Hoping that no one was going to interrupt me while I thought things over with Wendy, I quietly walked down the stone steps and went to the rock. Someone was sitting there, their back turned to me sitting Indian style. They where looking down and glancing up a lot. I got closer and realized it was Wendy! She had come up all by herself! Herself, without me? I climbed up to the rock. She had headphones in so she never heard me coming. I looked over her shoulder and saw she was drawing the bridge.

She let out a gasp and whipped around to face me wide eyed

"Peter" she whispered before her face turning hard. She turned back to her sketchbook. "What are you doing here?"

"I uh came here to think what are you doing here?" I said sitting next to her .

She closed her sketch book and stood up. "Leaving" and she walked off.

"Wha-what no wait!" I said scrambling after her. I chased her all the way back to the clearing where she tossed her book into her bag.

I called her name but she just ignored me

"Wendy, Wendy!? WENDY STOP"

"What what I'm not deaf. What do you want" she said sitting in her bike.

"You to talk to me" I said softly

"Ok. Great talk. Bye" she said starting up her bike.

I ran around and stood in front of her

"Wendy no you are not walking away from this, nothing happened with me and tinkerbelle at the beach!"

She blinked surprised at me.

"Peter that's not why I'm mad at you, though now that you mention that was a jerk move." She shut down her bike but remains straddling her seat.

"Wait then why are you angry?" I said confused as all heck

"Well Slightly said that you and Tinkerbelle where going to homecoming together and that you were planning on dating at the end of the dance" she said flatly crossing her arms.

"What what!? No that's not true I'm going to homecoming with you, I hope, no that can't be true its not I promise!" I said trying to take Wendy's hand but she just shrugged me away.

"Peter I don't know what to believe. Yeah yeah you're my best friend and I should be live you but Slightly is yours and you tell him everything and"

I interrupted her

"OK bro one, I have no intention of being with Tinkerbell. Two, you should believe me because I am your best friend and THREE you are my best friend Wendy!"

Wendy just sat there arms crossed. She blinked and started up her engine again.

"Listen I don't want to deal with this ok?"

I stopped her once more

"Wendy! No i-i-i have to ask you something!"

"Fine" she said keeping her bike running

"Uh um" I stammered. _This is not how I was going to do this _I reached down and picked up an acorn "Wendy Moria Angela Darling! " I started

"I still don't know how you discovered my last name" she muttered

"Girls talk too much, uh let me finish. Uh Wendy will you not only go to homecoming with me, but will you be my girlfriend? " I asked holding my breath

"Well you could have tried a little harder" Wendy giggled taking the acorn.

"Haha funny funny" I said getting up and kissing her cheek.

well that chapter was fun yea? well don't worry more drama is to come! yes the story was slowish thus far but things are really going to be picking up here soon! review thanks!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, the names and story line is an adaptation from Disney's Peter Pan 1953**_


	13. Chapter 13

Neverland High Chapter 13

**Tinks P.O.V.**

Everything was going wonderfully. It was Monday morning and Tinkerbell was prancing around her gigantic room getting ready for school. Her room alone was large with rounded walls and doors that led to her own sitting area, walk in closet, and private bath.

She drove to school in her daddy's Mercedes Benz and stepped out only to be surrounded by boys, as usual. She was smiling and talking to slightly, though dodging his invitation

"So Tink" slightly said leaning up against her car " the homecoming dance is this weekend, you got a date?"

Rolling her eyes but smiling sweetly tink laughed lightly "oh slightly you're so sweet to ask! No I'm afraid I don't have a date" she saw the familiar green hate walking by "oh but there goes a potential date!" She darted after peter.

"Oh Peter!" She said walking beside him "turn out I don't have a date" giving her best pout "I'll be all alone at the dance" she said looking down and back to Peter's eyes "unless, uh Peter darling, you don't happen to have a date do you?"

**Wendy's P.O.V**

Walking into school Wendy felt wonderful. She was dating the most amazing guy she'd ever met and the handsomest. She strolled onto the schools lane and looked around for Vanessa and tiger Lilly, but instead found Tinkerbell talking to a boy who was hidden behind a tree. She walked past them but peters green hat caught her eye. She snuck behind a nearby tree to listen in on Tink.

**Peters P.O.V.**

So what do you say?" Tinkerbell said in a sultry voice

"Sorry tink but-" I started to say no but Tinkerbell stopped me mid sentence.

"Oh Peter its alright, here you think about it and I'll give you my number ,uh again" she mumbled the last but under her breath but I still heard her. She walked away into the school building as someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned and saw Wendy standing there arms crossed looking ticked off.

"So" she started and I knew I was in trouble "you didn't tell her you had a date?"

"What no no wait no I mean yes I did try but-" she held up a hand to cut me short

"Peter I don't want excuses, do you want her or me" she asked raising an eyebrow

"Wendy no that conversation was nothing! Wait how did you listen in?" I asked she smiled and said simply. "I was hiding behind a nearby tree you ridiculous person" she giggled and walked into school.

"Wait wendy1" i said walking up next to her

"yes" she said raising her eyebrows at me. i looked around for words but my eyes fell to her neck where they caught a glimpse of a silver chain holding onto something round

"wendy, is that the acorn i gave you when i asked you out?" i said with a slight smile that she had kept it as an amulet.

"well yes of course i did, its technically the first thing you ever gave me so why not keep it." she said tracing her fingers around the chain "is that all?" she said as we neared the door

"well no, i figured, i mean were a couple now uh theres a lot we have to discuss" i said opening the door for her

"thank you" she said passing by me" and discuss what?" we walked into the lounge/ rec room since classes didn't start for another half hour.

as we sat down at a table together setting our books down and getting comfortable in chairs facing eachother i kinda just went for it "well i mean, are we telling people? do i need to act a certain way?" i stopped when i heard wendy laughing softly

Peter" she said leaning up on her knees " you really don't need to change i said yes because you are the perfect combination of boyfriend and bestfriend, really you just act how you want to act but you can't, well neither of us, can act inappropriately "

"well yea i just mean" i tried to say something less girly

"and as far as telling people" she cut me off again" that's really up to you. i dont care if people know or not. it won't change to much people are already talking of how we are inseparable"

i nodded y head slightly. what she said was indeed true. Wendy and i always sat together at every pep rally, lunch, lounge meeting, we always walked to class together talking and occasionally people would see us both walking to my house together when she would come over. Debbie would probably make a huge announcement of it all when she found out about it in drama

"oh actually, speaking of boyfriendly duties" she said giving a small chuckle at the word duty _god shes so cool and weird?_ "i am having surgery on my ankle next monday so ill be needing some help for the next few weeks if you wouldn't mind, Tigerlilly already offered to help me with my homework and vanessa said she would help me with the dance team routines" she said taking a book out and starting to read

"what surgery!?" i exclaimed surprised very much by this news that had NO mention of whatsoever before "what surgery! why?" i said tapping on the top of her book with a pencil to get her attention back on the conversation.

"ill tell you later" she whispered as people started to come in as it got closer the time of classes to start. we sat and talked as our friends came and joined us. Slightly and tootles came over and sat by PEter white tiger lilly and vanessa came in blushing and sat next to me

"What happened" i said turning on both girls before they could sit down

"N-Noting" said tigerlily giving tootles a quick glance then blushing deeper

"V?" i asked turning to vanessa who glanced at slightly and blushed as well

"alright"said Wendy standing up, "since you silly girls won't tell us, lets see what the boys have to say" she said walking over to tootles and slightly. i moved out of the way as she stood in front of them. though she was only little over 5 feet tall, she was still pretty intimidating. making eye contact with both of them "Alright why are the girls blushing?" she said demanding an answer

"well tootles and i uh nevermind" slightly said but cutting off short.

"tootles" she said her voice rising"

tootles just shook his head.

"alright then" wendy said, clapped her hands together and dove for both of the boys

"DUCK" tootles yelled as wendy inced, she got tootles left ear and slightly right ear in her hands and pulled the down to her level.

"alright boys lets not make this any harder than it has-to-be" she gave their ears a small tug causing a slight yell to escape from their lips'

"alright alright!" tootles yelled " we asked vanessa and tigerlilly to homecoming!"

"is that all" wendy said letting go and turning to face vanessa and tiger lilly who nodded happily

"yes b-but we didn't know if that would make things too weird" said vanessa

"why would it be weird" i asked sitting next to wendy

all four of our friends looked at each other searching for an answer and the best they came up with was

"IT WAS TOOTLES IDEA TO KEEP IT SECRET" all hands pointed at tootesl. wendy and i laughed

"oh my gosh we should all go shopping together!" vanessa said. vanessa was the girly girly type of the group she beamed around at us and we couldn't not say yes she was so sweet

"alright well meet at the mall tonight at 6" I said and wendy cut in

"AND, to make us each a little more acquainted, we each have to ride up together! so we shall meet here at 5:15!"

the bell rang and we all went to classes excited about tonight.

well this chapter was fun i tried to make it alittle longer since i sut realized how short the last chapter was! agh ok well the next chapter we are going to see some deep deep girl drama. like gorl gang against girl gang! read and review!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, the names and story line is an adaptation from Disney's Peter Pan 1953**_


	14. Chapter 14

Neverland High School Chapter 14

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Precisely at 5:15 the six gaggle of friends all arrived at the school in pairs. Vanessa and Slightly had been around the school running errands for teachers. Tootles and Tiger Lilly had gone for a quick run (both cross country runners). Peter and Wendy came flying down the black. They'd been walking to the school but inadvertently tried to walk faster than each other ending up in a full on sprint. Wendy was quick and skidded to a halt in front of her friends.

"Hey guess! OOF" Wendy was tackled to the ground by Peter as he tried to brace himself.

"Oh haha sorry Wendy" the two girls helped Wendy up while Tootles and Slightly laughed at Peter's clumsiness.

"Shall we?" Said Vanessa as she tossed keys to Slightly. They all climbed into Vanessa's explorer and drove 20 minutes to the mall I'm a town nearby. Laughing and singing along with the radio they pulled in.

"God I'm starving?" Said Wendy getting out if the car. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I know!" Said Vanessa and excitedly "20 minute dates? It won't count as an actual date though okay? We each go off with our homecoming dates, gran a note, and meet back at the dress and tuxedo store in 20 minutes!" Everyone agreed and darted off to their desired restaurants in the food court. Wendy and Peter went to a pizza restaurant where Peter saw just how hungry Wendy was. Though she had a small body this girl could eat!

"Wendy jeez you're eating about as much as me!" Said Peter laughing taking one of her cheesesticks.

"Am not, besides its not my fault you feel challenged a girl can eat more than you" she said winking. They paid for the meal and wandered around the mall as they had about five minutes left. They were second to arrive at the store with Tootles and Vanessa close behind. Parting ways, the boys went to buy their tuxes after promising to get the girls' approval before actually making a purchase.

"Oh dear look what the cat dragged in" whispered Tiger Lilly as they went to look at Dresses. Tinkerbell had just walked in with her co-witch Jane.

"No Jane" they heard Tinkerbell yelling "my dress has to be the sexiest dress there! I want the boys to be begging me for dances" they walked to the counter where a young girl handed them dresses which must have been pre ordered and they disappeared to the dressing rooms.

"Forget her" said Wendy her cheeks a little red "let's get some dresses!" Giggling and trying on dresses for a good 2 hours they finally got the perfect dresses.

Tigerlillys dress was of light brown silk with a black sheer over it making the dress sparkle. It came over one shoulder and down to her knees.

Vanessa's dress was long and pink. It hung in layers starting at her hips all the way to her thigh. It came as a halter top with a pretty deep v down the front tigerlily kept worrying about.

Wendy's dress was a deep royal blue with no straps and came to her lower things. It clung to her upper body but fell loosely past her hips. It had a silver accent design along her right waist.

After meeting up with the boys who had disappeared off to the arcade moments ago, they went and sat in the malls lounge eating pretzels.

"So should we all go as a group?" Tiger Lilly asked taking a bite from her pretzel before Tootles could steal it.

"Oh sounds like fun!" A voice said nearby. All 6 heads turned in surprise as Tinkerbell Jane, and one other girl joined them Silvermist Clearwater. Tinkerbell came over and sat right next to Peter and threw her legs over his lap kicking Wendy in the process. Jane and Silver mirrored her actions with Tootles and slightly.

"So boys" said Tinkerbell putting a little more pressure on the word boys, "what time you'll pick us up?"

"Oh we should rent a limo!" Said silver scooting further onto Slightly lap. Slightly looked uncomfortable and looked to His friends for help but they were just as confused as him!

Grabbing Tootles' bag, Jane rummaged through His tux

"Oh no no no darling this won't do I mean it'll go awful with myat dress!" Jane presented the tux to Tink and silver who agreed and grabbed the other twos bags as well.

"Oh Peter! This is the perfect color to match my dress! Silver will go beautifully since my dress is silver with green!" Tinkerbell said giving Peter a right hug.

"actually" Wendy said pulling her own bag out "I think it will go better with this!" She whipped out her own dress and even Jane let out a squeal of approval it went perfect with Peters tux. Smiling Wendy sat down and with one hand slapped tinks legs away.

Silver was comparing her dress to slightly tux "hmmm" she said closing her mouth tightly "I guess it'll do" slightly readjusted trying to get silver off if him

"actually uh silver, I didn't exactly ask you to the dance so-" cutting slightly shirt Jane jumped in

"Oh that's so romantic! Asking her in the middle of a mall oh you've got to say yes Silver!"

Acting surprised silver smiled and said "oh slightly well I guess I have no choice but to say-'

" dibs"

Everyone turned to face Vanessa who sat there simply.

"Uh excuse me?" Said silver

"Dibs" repeated Vanessa standing up.

"Oh uh that aunt how it works, he asked me SK I get to go with him isn't that right slightly? But before slightly couldn't answer Vanessa she continued. " that's right see?" She stood up and stood face to face with Vanessa.

She can't call dibs!" Jane squealed standing next to silver " slightly asked her fair and square there's no dibs!"

Tigerlily peered around Vanessa "actually Slightly didn't ask silver he just said that -"

tinker bell cut in standing in front if silver and Jane

"Shut it twerp! Nobody asked you and nobody asked you to the dance either! Silver say yes to slightly its rude"

"What!" Said Vanessa poking Tink in the shoulder "or the one whose rude calling TLilly a twerp! Apologize!"

"No" said tinker bell picking Vanessa back

"Oh my gosh did you just poke me!?" Tinkerbell said in outrage shoving Vanessa. Wendy and Tiger Lily caught her

"Tinkerbell" said Wendy calmly "walk away before you make a scene. " putting Vanessa on her feet.

"Maybe you should walk away" said Jane shoving Wendy. She stumbled back.

"That's it!" SMACK.

Jane staggered back holding her cheek. Everyone looked at Tigerlily her hand ready for another slap.

" Tilly" said Tootles in surprise " did you just... " he was cut off by a scream from Silver who ran at Vanessa, manicured nails ready. The two grappled with each other pulling at eachothers hair and clawing at each others arms. Vanessa was significantly stronger but Silver was easily quicker. Slightly tried to run in and get help but couldn't pull the girls apart without hurting either one of them . tootles and slightly ran off to get help from a mall cp or anyone who could break up a girl fight. Jane targeted Tiger lilly and pinned her to the ground. screaming tiger lily tried to get up to go help Vanessa but Jaane held her tight still angry from th3 slp and furious that someone had dared to hit her.

Tinkerbell stood nearby watching as her two friends grappled. Wendy finally say that Silver was doing some damage to Vanessa so she jumped in. Right as she was about to pull vanessas away and take on silver herself Tinkerbell jumped in and held her arms behind her back

"i dont think so" she said holding her tight. WEndy struggled but she couldn't get free. suddenly Tinkerbell let go with a shriek. Peter had lifted her into the air and pinned her arms at her sides

"Go wendy!" he yelled. Wendy darted forward and rescued Vanessand and gave Silver a roundhouse to the stomach making the breath fly out of her forcing her to drop down to the floor coughing and gasping for air. Setting Vanessa down she went over to Jane and wrestled her off of Tigerlilly. Tiger lily came over and helped wendy away from jane. JAne got up and went for WEndy again. but a whistle blew and Tootles and slightly returned following a tall handsome security officer.

"whoa whoa whats going on here!?" said the security officer walking up to jane who was looking around for an excuse

"It was awful " said tinkerbell. PEter had let go of her but she still held onto him for some reason "WEndy and Vanessa attacked us and then tigerlily tried to go after me by thank god jane stepped in and pinned her down!" she held on to peter tighter while the co listened

"wand what started all of this?" asked to cop looking around for someone else to answer but tinker bell on "Wendy is jealous of Peter and me so she tried to go after me! and Vanessa was jealous of silver and slightly -"

"Thats not true "Said wendy slightly and vanessa together finally sticking up for themselves. one quick motion of his hand and the three fell silent and tinkerbell continue

"

"really it is all their fault we did do anything wrong" she wrapped up her entire performance by reaching up to peter and giving him a kiss'

[eter struggled away from tinkerbell "tink stop what are you doing!"

wendy furious at peter and tink came up and pulled tinkerbell away screaming

"you filthy little liar!" she yelled but the cop came up and held her from harming tinkerbell.

"now now ladies , it seems like this young lady has been telling the truth. you do seem severely jealous" said the cop to wendy but he paused "but lets go to look at the video footage" letting go of wendy

one hour later Wendy PEter and the rest of their little gang were leaving the mall with their purchases. Tinkerbell and her little crew of minions were left for their parent to come get them. after trying to flirt with the officer and failing, and not to mention the video footage which clearly pointed that tinkerbell and her girls where in the wrong, allwa s resolved for now. the dance was the upcoming weekend and everyone was excited, besides, now they had a great story to tell of the week before.

lok hiiiiii so hey hey to my followers you have no idea how much you mean to me you guys are all awesome! so yea not too much drama like i said but hey im an early writer you can't really blame me. well i mean you can if you want to take the time to. but i am looking for a beta reader so if anyone interested let me know!

as usual please read and review and all that jazz :)

Disclaimer something something something i don't own ANYTHING something something something.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, the names and story line is an adaptation from Disney's Peter Pan 1953**_


	15. About Nothing or Everything all at once!

**Hey guys, ok this is Zaphyr speaking absolutely no story content today. well right now. well i guess I could probably get another story in today! wait im off task again haha my apologies. All right so just a few quick announcements!**

**i am looking for a beta reader just an FYI**

**I am incredibly sorry for the lack of quality my stories seem to brig with grammar and such**

**I am sorry to those of you who are enjoying this story that i havent been posting as often as id like**

**Id say that this story is about half way done! i might continue it though (well a better version, maybe have the evidence decide what happens in the story!)**

**I am starting a Willet story here soon and that should be up by the end of the week! Its called "An Excellent Question" **

**thanks to my followers and please read and review my story! thanks **


End file.
